RWBY untill the end
by Eoxilina
Summary: The final battle is coming, with all the forces of humanity reunited in one place to give all and succeed or to die trying. A woman in a red cloak might have some hope in her heart after all.


This is it.

All their years of training for this moment…. Or at least that´s what she was expecting.

To finish this once for all.

But it´s not like they have a chance. They were outnumbered, by far. It´s like the Grimm just keep appearing, jumping out of the earth like it was nothing. But that wasn´t their main problem, it was her. Salem had finally joint them to the fight, after years of hiding in her remains, now she didn't another option that to fight. Impatient and arrogant, she decided to finish with the huntresses that have been bothering her, specially that little red one.

That´s why this was their change. With all their forces they would attack today. But it might be not enough. Most of their people were civilians that volunteer for this… Ruby wondered if they really want to win, or just get some revenge or to finally die and be reunited with their loved ones. She didn´t blame them. They have been through a lot, all of them.

The few hunter and huntresses that remained were tired, exhausted and most of them hopeless, just waiting to meet their fate.

And maybe it wasn´t correct, but she was glad that even if this war was almost over, with many things against humanity and Faunus, she still believe they can win. It wasn´t over yet, so she was going to fight will all she had. And she knows her team would be the same.

At her side was what remained of her family and friends. They were in the front lines, like many of the huntress and huntresses. In a way she fulfilled her dream, it wasn´t official but the rest of them considered her and her team real huntresses. And that was okay.

All of them stood in the edge of the forest, side by side, all as equals, waiting for the signal.

She looked at her left and Yang, with a determine face. Her sister had change since the day Beacon was taken. Gone was the girl that was boisterous and a little careless, she still made from time to time jokes, bad jokes, that was still the same. Now her sister was serious most of the time, Ruby knows that she blames for many things, like the dead of many of her friends… or the dead of their father. Ruby was the same, she knows she had change a lot through the years, and something in her broke the moment Qrow died at Salem´s hands.

Although Yang looked serious and in a way calm, she can see that she is shaking a little. She never was good at hiding things. And when Ruby peeked out more, she saw Yang had her left hand intertwined with Blake. Blake was doing circular movements with her thumb, in a way to calm Yang little.

She has changed too, it´s not the same girl with insecurities and secrets that arrived at Beacon seven years ago. That has a lot do with the fact that after the fall of Beacon she stood against her old partner, Adam. It was very hard for her, o fight against someone she uses to follow blindly, but she won. Ruby was presence the moment a bullet from Gambol Shroud past through Adam´s chest. And with that, Blake had some freedom.

But she was truly free when she saw how changes starts making, with the way Faunus and humans start working together and rely in each other. It was one little perk about the war, the people wasn´t fighting each other, because they need each other to live. Ruby was sure that if… when they win, Faunus and humans can start treating all with equality, this time without a war in between.

Blake´s other hand keeps a strong grip in Wilt and Blush. She conserved the weapon to honor the friend she used to know.  
Like Weiss, she carries Winter´s weapon in most of the fights. But most of the time, she uses her own. She always says to Ruby that is like having Winter at her side, one time she swears she heard Winter comment something about her strike while she was impaling a Beowolf.

-Are you alright? - says Weiss suddenly. Snapping Ruby out of her thoughts.

Ruby looked at Weiss, at her blue light eyes. It was early in the morning, with the sun starting to make it entrances, and with the golden rays of light that illuminate Weiss face, Ruby knew one thing.

She was going to win.

Humanity were going to win.

The Faunus were going to win.

Even when Weiss didn´t notice, she always gives Ruby something. And today, she gives her hope, a future to believe, and something to hold for dear life.

Because if Ruby was sure of one time, is that she wanted to spend her life with the person in front of her. And since she was in a mood to be ambitious today, to see her team succeed in life, to have a normal life, and to have dreams and to enjoy the life. For them, and for the people that have left behind.

-I am, Weiss, now I am-

Ruby copy Blake example, and hold tightly Weiss hand. In the distance, she can hear drums. The Grimm are coming.

-We are going to win this for once and all- she says with a determination that makes Weiss eyes go wide.

-Yes, Ruby, we are- responds Weiss after composing herself, squeezing Ruby and looking by the horizon, where a black mass is appearing.

This is it.

Thinks Ruby while she unshielded Crescent Rose from her back. With her team at her side, huntress and huntresses at her front, the support of the valiant people at her back, and the memory of all her friends and family that didn´t make it to this moment.

This is it.

* * *

First story, be nice with me. As you can see, English is not my main language, but I´m trying to improve so any recommendation is welcome.

Leave a comment if you want, I like this and I know I can expand this story, at least to give it a really ending. If you would like that let me know.

Bye


End file.
